Accidentally in Love
by Moe115
Summary: Bella Swan is definitely not a popular girl. Edward Cullen is the King of the School. What happens when he asks her out...on a bet. What happens when she finds out? and gets in on it? a little OOC. AH. Not your typical "Date her on a Bet" story... READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, the fantastic Stephanie Meyer does. **

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 1

Sure, I may not be popular. I may not have bleach blonde hair, big boobs, and an ego twice my size. But I still don't think I deserve this…

"Hurry up BELLA, I don't have all day!" Lauren screeched from above me, as I picked up _her _books from the floor. Me-being the clumsy person I am-tripped in the hallway on my way to 5th period. On my way down to the floor, I bumped into Lauren-a.k.a. Queen B.

I handed her, her books and bent back down to retrieve mine. I quickly put them in my arms and stood up, the second I did she knocked them back down again with her manicured hand. "Maybe that'll teach you to watch where you fall, _Grace_." With that she stalked off, with her bimbo clones following close behind her trail.

I got my books, again, and headed for 5th period, Biology. I had this class with the king of the school, Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous, I'd give him that. But is there anything behind those perfect auburn locks of his? I don't think so.

I walked into the classroom and took my assigned seat. I pulled out my biology notebook and started doodling on the cover while I waited for Mr. Banner to start class. I was in the middle of drawing a smile face when I heard a couple girls sigh. I looked up to see Edward walking to his assigned seat, which happened to be right next to..., me. Today he was wearing a red t-shirt, light-blue jacket, and some faded blue jeans. I rolled my eyes at the girls next to me and continued my doodle.

"Today class, we will be taking notes from our books…" Great! Now I don't have to make awkward conversation with him. I pulled my book out from my bag; out of the corner of my eye I could see him doing the same. The class was pretty quiet today, which made it easier to work.

I started writing, _mitosis is…_, and I thought I saw Edward looking at me. I looked up to ask him if he needed something but his head quickly went back to his book. Okay, take two. _Mitosis is…_, he's doing it again. I looked up, but his head was too quick. I sighed, aggravated, and went back to my work. I ignored him the rest of class, even though it was very difficult, because he continued to look at me.

Just as the bell rang, he was out of the door. I gathered my things and headed out of the class to go to gym, _my favorite_.I walked into the locker room and was met by my best- and only- friend, Alice Brandon. She was short and pixie-like in size. Her hair was black, short, and spiked in all directions in a fashionable way. She wasn't a loner like me though; she had friends, lots of them. That's why I always wonder why she's friends with me. She always tells me it, ''cause I love you so dang much!' and giggles.

"Bellsy-Wellsy!" "_Alice_." "Sorry." She looked down, with a sad look on her face. That's my over dramatic friend for you. "Ugh, come on, Alice." I pulled her over to our lockers. We changed quickly in to our gym outfits that were supposed to match. My 'Forks Spartans' shirt was baggy and ended a little above mid thy; My shorts went all the way down to my knee caps, as they were meant to be. Alice's on the other hand went way above her knee cap, because she rolled the elastic band over as much as she could, without it being uncomfortable. Her shirt showed a tiny bit of flesh from her stomach, and showed that she did have curves. "Bella, are you sure you don't want me to tuck your shirt like mine? Or roll the shorts up a bit?"

"Absolutely, sure." She rolled her eyes and we left for the gym.

Today was an easy day. All we had to do was sit-ups, push-ups etc. I didn't like it; I'm not an athletic person. But it was defiantly better than running or trying to hit a ball, I could hurt somebody with my clumsiness in those. When class was over we all went back to change. I talked with Alice a bit about going shopping, much to my displeasure. She told me that Jasper Whitlock, her current crush, had asked her out. I congratulated her and then we said our goodbyes.

I was almost to the front doors when I remembered I forgot my trig homework in my locker. I ran back to get it quickly, when I got back to the parking lot, there were only a few cars left. I started towards my red truck when I noticed a man's figure beside it. There was no car next to mine, so I knew he was there for me. I grabbed my pepper spray from my keychain that my dad, the police chief, had given me. I may be getting carried away, but I wanted to be on the safe side. I walked up to my truck and said, "Excuse me." The man turned around quickly at the sound of my voice. That's when I saw who it was, Edward Cullen.

"Umm, hey." He rubbed his hands through his hair like he was uncomfortable. He's not the only one.

"Hi."I stated. He just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, as if he was trying to think of what to say. "Is there something you needed…homework, notes?" Still nothing. "If you don't mind, I really need to get home."I started walking closer to my door when a hand stopped me.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you." He still looked uncomfortable, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes?" I pushed.

"Would you go out with me this Saturday?" WHAT? No Way was Edward Cullen asking me out right now. I raised my eyebrows in shock, and sputtered a response.

"w-wh" he chuckled at my answer and a crooked smile appeared on his face. He was laughing _at_ me.

"No." I watched his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, as mine just did. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"What? Why?" After he had gotten over the shock, he looked mad.

"I don't like you like that. I mean, you're an okay guy, I guess-"I lied.

"You guess?"

"Well, I mean…never mind." I was getting aggravated now; I opened my truck's door, got in, and quickly started the engine. I pulled out of the space I was in and looked in my rear-view mirror, Edward stood there, with his hands in his pockets with a very specific look on his face…could it be, rejection?

I got home in 11 minutes; Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway – as usual – so I knew he wasn't home. I went in, dropped my bag next to the door, then went up to my room. I pulled out my collage funds box and counted up how much I had saved; three thousand, four hundred and seventy-three dollars.

That's all the money had saved in 3 and half years from baby-sitting, mowing lawns, and working at Newton's, working at the bookstore, and working at Thriftway. Not at the same time of course. I had been saving money for collage since I was a freshman, my dad wasn't the richest man in the world, and I don't like it when a lot of money is spent on me. So that was my genius plan, work for it. It was hard though, working and studying to keep my grade up. But I've done it, and now I have a 3.9. The only problem is, I'm a little short on the money, which means I'm going to have to pick up another job, other than my job at Newton's.

I must have been in my room for a while, because all of the sudden I heard Charlie come through the door. I rushed downstairs, tripping – but catching myself – twice. I saw my dad hanging up his gun and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Hey, dad! I lost track of time, I'll start dinner now. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I'll be in the living room." As usual…

I looked through the cabinets and decided to make steak and potatoes. The meat was already thawed, so I took it out, marinated it and stuck it back in the fridge. I pulled the bag of potatoes out and cut them up, salt and peppered them, and stuck them in the broiler. After the steak was done marinating I pulled it out and cooked it. I put the food on two plates, making sure Charlie had the bigger portions, and told him dinner was ready.

"Looks good, Bells." "Thanks" We sat through dinner with comfortable silence. That was one of the best things about my dad; we could be comfortable without saying anything at all. When he was done I cleaned up and he went back to watch TV. After cleaning everything I told Charlie I was going to shower and then go to bed.

I grabbed everything I needed and showered quickly. I towel dried my hair and threw it into a messy bun. I looked in the mirror at myself; I was absolutely ordinary, plain Jane. I had plain brown hair that hung past my shoulders, boring brown eyes, and a pale heart shaped face. There was nothing about me that was extraordinary. Why would Edward Cullen ask me out? It had to be a joke right? He would ask, I'd say yes, and then all his friends would jump out of the bushes and laugh at me for thinking that he would have like me. That had to be it. Well to bad for him, I said no. I saved myself from humiliation.

"Night, Dad!" I called from the stairs. "Night"

I grabbed my book off of my desk and just as I was about to sit on my bed, the phone rang. Startled, I jumped and fell on the floor. I got up and picked the phone up off of the holder. "Hello." I said, trying my best not to sound irritated.

"Hi." That voice…it sounded too familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, come on. You've already forgotten me?" The person on the other line attempted to be funny.

"Umm…apparently." I heard him sigh heavily. I really just wanted to know who this was that was calling me. "Look, do want Charlie or something? I can get him for you-"

"No, I called to talk to you, Bella." UGH! Who was this!

"Will you please tell me who you are, then?"

"Edward Cullen" I heard softly. Why would he be calling me? Maybe he knows that I figured him out and he wants to apologize.

"What do want?" I let out a huff of breath.

"I wanted to know if you'd reconsider your answer…about a date."

"What?"

"I just thought that, maybe, after you'd gotten over the shock that I asked you out-"did he really just say that?

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say?" I was mad now, and I'm sure you could tell by my tone of voice.

"Just that it's got to be shocking that _I _would ask _you_ out!" his voice was defensive.

"ARG!" I hung up on him; maybe he would get the idea. I _did not_, in any way what-so-ever like him. Maybe he'd leave me alone now.

I was too upset to read now; I lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Why would he call again, if his friends were hiding in the bushes before? Could he be serious about asking me out? Even if he was, he's still and A-hole - and my answer is and forever will be, no.

**A/N: So, new story. I was about to go to sleep the other day, when I got this idea in my head, and now I finally had the time to write it down, so here it is. I don't know how long it will be, but I do have plans on what will happen. So, I want your thoughts on this story.**

**PS. I think I am going to be putting my first story on hold for now. I have know idea where I was going with it.**

**PS..again: I went to this thing for school today, and there was this girl sitting in front of me who was bashing Twilight, **_**and**_** Stephanie Meyer. **_***gasp* **_**I mean, I knew those kind of people were out there. But I had never met one. I wanted to say something, but it was really rude what was in my head, and the teacher was right behind me. So I kept my mouth shut, but I haven't stopped talking about what I wanted to say to her to my family. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to ever person who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story.**

**cookie monster1201**

**Little Alice since 1901**

**twifan1987**

**yueyuuko**

**BlueEyedBitch96**

**Caitlin Alice**

**CherryBlossom654**

**EdwardsMin4-Eva**

**Little Alice since 1901**

**SimplyDazzling**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 2

My day started as usual; I got up at 6:15, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, went downstairs and ate my granola bar, and then headed to my truck. Charlie wasn't here, of course. He left early to protect the citizens of Forks from harm.

I turned my truck on was about to pull out of the driveway when I remembered I forgot my bag. When I ran back into get it, I saw that I had also left my cell-phone on the counter. This day was not starting out very good. I brushed it off, and went back to my truck.

I pulled in my usual space 13 minutes later. I looked around to see that most, everybody had already arrived. I grabbed my bag off the seat and bent down to pick up the book that fell. When I came back up, I jumped, startled because he was right outside my passenger window. I jumped out of my truck and started speed walking to the front building.

"Whoa. Hold up!" I spun around, and found him closer to me than I had thought. I stepped back, causing him to grin. "What do you want from me?" I tried to put as much venom in my voice possible.

"Well, firstly. It's very rude to hang up on people." I rolled my eyes and muttered 'not when they deserve it' under my breath. "Secondly, I really think you should reconsider your answer to me taking you out on a date." I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Was he really asking this…again? "Why are you laughing?"

"Are you really…asking that…again?" He raised his eye brows, as if to say 'obviously'.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, then he smiled. "Because, Bella…"He touched my arm. "I really like you." He smiled and looked me in the eyes; He was trying to dazzle me. Like he had so many girls before, but I would not be one of those girls. "Right. I said no, now get over the rejection." He let go of my arm and I walked in the school, straight towards my locker.

I saw Alice standing there, she looked happy, so I tried to put on my best happy face. "Hey, Ali!"

"Oh. Bella, what's wrong?" She knew me to well. "Nothing, Alice. Really, I'm fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me the look. I decided to change the subject. "You look happy. What's your news?" She accepted it.

"OHMYGOSH. Jasper called last night, and he said he wants to take me to a nice restaurant for our _first _date. Meaning, he's planning on more than one! Isn't that great?!" She was up on her tip toes now looking at me with wide, excited eyes. "Yeah, congratulations!" I gave her a one armed hug, considering my books were in one. "This also gives us a reason to go shopping…and you can't say no. It's for a date." I sighed. "Fine, okay. We'll talk about it later?" the bell rang. We both started walking backwards in the directions of our first periods. "Yeah, see you next period!"

English went by quickly; we discussed a book I had read many times, _Wuthering Heights. _We got our home work, and class was dismissed. I was about to go to Government when I remembered that I had this class with Edward, too. I changed my direction, I had never been the one to ditch class, but now seemed like a good time. I got all the way to my truck when someone saw me.

"If you'd told me you were going to ditch, I would have joined you." Great, the exact reason I was ditching, found me. "Why would I do that, when you're the reason I'm doing it in the first place?" I cocked my head to the side. "Ouch." He faked a hurt expression and touched his chest. "Meet me over there," He pointed to a picnic table under a large Oak tree. "I need to talk to you about something." I deliberated this for a moment. I was trying to avoid him, but no matter how hard I tried I ended up around him. Maybe I would have this conversation with him, and then he'd leave me alone, one and for all. I walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

"So…"

"Will you please, please," he had a desperate pleading look in his eyes. "reconsider your answer."

"I cannot believe you are asking me that, again! What has made you so persistent? I mean, what is it a bet!?" He turned his head and looked down. He looked nervous and embarrassed. "Oh my gosh. That's it. You're asking me out on a bet, and you don't want to loose." I said softly, looking at him. I knew I should be hurt, which I was, just not as much as I knew I should have been. "I'm sorry."

"Well, what's riding on this bet?" I asked. This bet involved me; I had a right to know the details. "1,000 dollars." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Stupid, rich people." He laughed. "Don't forget your ego." He stopped laughing. "That too." He muttered.

"I want more details. Why?"

"Because…" he started, running his hands through his hair and looking around. "Emmett McCarty told me there had to be somebody that I couldn't get to fall in love with me-""Why did he say that?" "I was being really cocky, guess. But, anyways, he told me that and we started arguing. We decided to make a bet. That's it." Huh.

"Okay. But, why not somebody else, like Lauren Mallory. You could definitely win the bet with her."

"Emmett got to choose the person." He was finally looking me in the eyes. Probably when he realized I wasn't mad, like I should be. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why me?"

"I guess, because he thought you'd be the hardest person. He was right, by the way. None of my normal trick works on you." He smiled. "Well, I'm not a normal girl, I guess." "That your not." He agreed.

"How about I make you a deal? We'll make it look like I agreed, and then you win your bet…" he nodded in understanding. "But I want something out of this too." He leaned back and eyed me, trying to figure me out. "Think of it this way. You win your bet, save a thousand dollars, and your ego! It's a win- win." He continued to stare at me. A seconds passed in silence when, "Deal." He reached out his hand for me to shake. I took it. When I touched his hand, I felt sparks. Not cheesy, romance novel sparks, static electricity sparks. That's all it was. We both pulled back quickly and looked the other way.

"So…what now?" he asked me. "I don't know. Does whatever you would have done if I hadn't known about he bet I guess."

"So, I guess that means I'll pick you up Saturday at 7:00."

"What?" my head shot in his direction.

"Well, we have to make Emmett think it's real. Well…not real-real, but fake-real." I rolled my eyes at him. "Do I have to?"

"It's not like I want to either." The bell rang then, causing me to jump. He laughed and got up. He picked up my books and handed them to me. I eyed him, skeptically, and then took them. "Thanks." He nodded a 'your welcome' and we parted our ways.

Trig and Spanish were slow and boring. Luckily I didn't have much homework from either, just a video I needed to make with Alice for Spanish. We were sitting at our usual lunch table now, Alice and I. Only this time, we had company. Jasper Hale sat next to Alice, which she loved. Whenever he wasn't looking she would bite her lip and scrunch her nose in excitement. I'd give her a 'thumbs up' and she'd smile. Half way though lunch I saw Edward sitting a few tables down. He waved at me, and I awkwardly waved back. Alice was too absorbed in Jasper to notice, which I was thankful for.

When I got to biology Edward was already in his seat. I walked over and sat next to him, he looked up and smiled. He was about to say something when Lauren came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Eddie!" she cooed, he cringed, and I suppressed a laugh. "I was thinking, we should go out this Friday!"

"Ugh. No Lauren, that's not going to work out," She batted her eye lashed and held her smile trying not to look mad. "Excuse me?" I couldn't help it this time, I laughed. When I realized I had, I covered my mouth quickly. Her head darted to me and she let out an angry puff of breath.

"What are you laughing at, you ugly, disgusting-"she started walking towards me. "LAUREN, ENOUGH!" I looked beside me to see Edward red with anger and glaring at her. She walked off quickly, and I turned to Edward. I sat there looking at him, but he wouldn't look at me. "Thanks" I finally muttered and turned back to the front of class, where Mr. Banner was writing today's assignment. "Your welcome." I heard in my hear a couple minutes later.

We didn't speak for the rest of class, but he did wave goodbye before he left. I headed to gym, and found out we were playing volleyball. Not my best sport, it required hand eye coordination. I was on a team with Alice, thankfully. When it came time for Lauren to serve, she yelled "Heads up, Bella!" and hit me in the face. I got sent to the nurse's office to get an ice pack, by the time I was done, school was over and everybody had gone. I walked to my truck and found a note on the windshield-

_Bella,_

_I waited for you. But you never came out. Call me later, please. We need to talk about 'you know what'._

_-Edward_

I read over the note, and decided I'd call him later when I had time. I got home and started dinner, not wanting to forget like yesterday. The phone rang at 5:17, "Hello?"

**A/N: So, who's it goanna be? Any guesses? If you guess, and get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, and only you. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this Chapter is dedicated to…. (I know its two people, but oh well. They come from two different places)**

**Twilight is Love**** – She's from Polyvore(another place that I post this fanfic)**

**byenite**** – From Fan fiction**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 3

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Bells." A deep, musky voice said. My eyes widened as I realized who I was on the phone with, Jacob Black. He was an old friend, but he moved away when his dad got sick, I haven't talked to him much since then. That was 2 years ago.

"Jake?" "Yeah, Bells. Glad to know you remembered me." He laughed. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, getting comfortable for my phone call with Jake. "How could I forget, we used to make mud-pies together." I smiled. "Yeah, how's that going for you?" "Mud-pies? Oh, great, I just put one in the oven now." I joked. He laughed lightly. "There was a real reason I called, Bella." Uh, oh. He didn't use my nickname, not a good sign.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm back in Forks. We're living on the Reservation." My mouth opened involuntarily, I hadn't expected him to tell me he was back, and I thought he would have at least called before he moved."That's good news, isn't it?"I heard him sigh, and I could imagine him running his big hand down his face, like he used to do when he was in a difficult situation. "It would be….but, Bella, My dad's in a wheel chair now. We came back for family and friends." "Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry Jake. Is there anything I can do to help you out?" I heard him laugh a little. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still the same selfless girl I knew two years ago." I smiled. "I wouldn't say I'm selfless. But really, what can we do? Me and Charlie will do anything for you guys, you know that." He sighed and didn't say anything. "Okay, tomorrow night, me and Charlie will bring you guy's dinner. We can catch up, too?" I looked out the window to see my dads cruiser pulling in the drive way. "Hey, Jake. My dad just pulled in, so I have to go. But does dinner tomorrow sound okay?" "Sure, Bells. See ya." "Bye."

I hung up the phone and went over how to tell Charlie that his best friend was in a wheel-chair. I watched my dad walk through the door and set down his gun, he saw me watching him and asked if I was okay. "Um…dad? There's something I need to tell you." I looked him in they eyes, knowing this was going to be difficult. "What up, Bells?"

"Dad, Billy Black is in a wheel-chair now." I paused and waited for him to say something. He didn't, I just saw sadness in his brown eyes. "But there is good news, they moved back here. They are living on the Reservation. And, we're going to take them dinner tomorrow, so we can see them." He still wasn't saying anything. This was an awkward moment, because we never showed our emotions. I took his hand that was sitting on the table in mine, "its okay, dad." I hoped he got the double meaning. He looked up and smiled halfheartedly and said, "I'll be in there." He pointed to the living room.

I finished dinner quickly and set it up on plates, and decided that I'd take the food to him. I handed him the food and sat down on the couch across from him. We ate in silence; the only sound was the TV: ESPN. When he finished and took his plate and excused my self to clean up. I cleaned the dishes quickly and went back up to my room. I searched around my room for something to do. I spotted my laptop; I grabbed and took it to my bed. I got in a comfortable position with my back propped up by pillows, and the computer on a pillow on my lap. I turned it on and waited….the first thing that popped up was my AIM that Alice made me get, so that we could talk. I signed on to see if she was on. I immediately got a new message.

**: Hi.**

, how did Edward get my screen name?

**Bellsy-Wellsy: Hi. How did you get my screen name?**

**: I have my ways. What's with 'Bellsy-Wellsy'?**

Ugh…Alice.

**Bellsy-Wellsy: That'd be my friend, Alice. I can't figure out how to change it.**

**: Oh, I can help you. You go to ----, and then click -----, and then change it. **

I did what he said and it work.

**BELLA: Much better. Thanks.**

**: Ur welcome. Why didn't you call me?**

**BELLA: The day isn't over. If you must know, something came up. **

**: Well, we need to talk about…the Etba.**

**BELLA: Pig Latin, really?**

**: Shut up.**

**BELLA: Fine, shoot.**

**: Not, here. Someone could see. **

**BELLA: Fine, what do u want to do then? **

Gosh, this boy is annoying.

**: I'll text you where to meet me.**

**BELLA: Meet you? Why?**

**: Its easier for know one to know that way.**

**has signed off.**

I signed off, too, and waited for my phone to tell me where to go. After about three minutes of waiting I got the text.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Park; swing set.**_

I went to my closet and got my blue jacket, then pickup my cell phone and went downstairs. I walked into the living room and found my dad in the same position he was in when I left him over and hour ago. "Dad, I've got to head out for a bit. I'll be home before curfew." He looked up to me, "'Kay, Be careful, Bells." I smiled. "I always am."

I got in my truck and pulled out of the driveway. In less time than it took to get to school, I was at the park. I pulled in next to his silver Volvo. I knew it was his, because I'd seen him get out of it in the mornings. I walked over to the swings and saw him sitting on one, not moving. I stood in front of him and he still didn't move. I started to panic, and waved my hand in front of his face. That got him out of it.

"Hey." He nodded at me. I sat down on the swing next to him. "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He looked up at me. "The bet has changed." My eyebrows came together in confusion. "What do you mean, there is no bet?" he shook his head. "No, there is still a bet, but Emmett changed the rules. I'm not sure if you'll still be in." He paused and waited for me to say something, I gestured for him to continue. "The deal is that we have to stay together until the end of Prom." I jumped up from the swing and stood in front of him. "That's more that three months away!" He sighed. "I know, that's why I don't know if you'll do it. But the money is 3,000 dollars now. Someone else got in on the bet. "He explained.

I thought it over, and that was a lot of money, even when we split it. Money I could use towards collage. "I'm still in." He looked at me like I had gone crazy. "What? Seriously?" "Yeah." He continued to look at me for a little while and then turned his head back in front of him. We both began to swing lazily until I spoke.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, not looking at him. He didn't turn his head to look at me either. "I don't know. I guess, after this Saturday, we'll tell people that you're my girlfriend? And then we just wing-it." I scoffed. "I won't be your real girlfriend. So we won't have to do anything outside of school together, will we?" I asked, looking at him. He lifted his head to look at me as well. "What's so wrong about being my girlfriend? Am I that bad?" His eyes looked hurt, and confused. I sighed. "I don't know. Were just opposites, it's strange. And, you're not _that_ bad." I said the last part quietly. "You're not _that _bad, either."I rolled my eyes, and smiled at him.

I looked down at the time on my cell phone and realized it was time to go home. I got up and zipped my jacket. "I've got to get home now. I'll see you tomorrow?"He got up too, and walked over to where I was. "Yeah, I've got to go home, too. I'll walk you to your car." I nodded. We walked in silence; both of us had our hands in our pockets and only looked ahead of ourselves. We reached our cars and he stood in front of my truck's door and opened it for me. I muttered 'thanks 'and got in. I watched him walk over to his car and turn around to wave at me; I waved back and pulled out.

When I got home, I went to tell Charlie I was going to bed. I went to my room and put on my comfy plaid pajama pants, and an old t-shirt. I got into bed, fix the covers, and fluffed the pillows before lying down. I reached up and turned off my lamp, just as I laid my head on the pillow my phone vibrated. I reached for it and saw that I had a new message.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Goodnight.**_

"Goodnight, Edward." I mumbled as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sick. But, I wanted to get this up for you guys! So Review. I hope this chapter was okay, it's not quite as long as the others. Sorry. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Just wow. I got like 60 something email/alert things saying people had reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story. And that's just from one chapter. I know lots of people get more than that all the time, but for me, it was….wow. So, thank you if you were one of those people. Okay, on with the story, now.**

**Oh, I do have something else to say; I was trying to hurry things along, so that's why this chapter skips in time a little. Okay? Now, on with the story!**

**I still don't own twilight *cries***

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 4

I went to school the next morning and acted just like I normally would have; I only talked when spoken to- except for Alice, of course. I didn't talk to Edward; we both agreed that we wouldn't start acting until after Saturday. I ate lunch with Alice, Jasper was there as well. And the best part of the day was when Lauren fell at lunch, and took her posy down with her. Karma.

I went home and started on the dinner we would be taking over to the Blacks; Lasagna and a salad with Italian Dressing. Then I had to go get ready. I stood in front of my closet, eyeing every piece of clothing I had, tying to decide what to wear. I felt silly doing this, because I'm not that girl; the one who take hours deciding on what to wear just to impress people. I had no idea why I cared so much, I mean, this was Jake; the guy I've know since birth.

I spotted an okay sweater and grabbed it, through it on, and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself; my hair had been up all day, so when I took it down it had a defined hump along with my natural waves. I grabbed the flat iron that I rarely used and ran it through my hair, it was slightly better – but no where near perfect. I decided it'd have to do and went back to the kitchen.

I was covering the Lasagna when Charlie walked in. "Hey, you 'bout ready?" He asked while putting his stuff up. "Yeah, just covering everything up." I nodded while covering the salad. "Kay, well, I'm goanna change. Then we can leave." I nodded again, and he went to change. We left 5 minutes later in the cruiser.

My dad was holding the food and I was standing beside him, ringing the doorbell to by best friend's house. A man opened the door. He looked like he could be twenty-something years old, His jet black hair hung to his shoulders. He wore a baggy grey muscle shirt, but you could still tell he was very muscular. When I looked back up to his face, I could see a slight resemblance to Jacob.

"Bella!" He smiled down at me. "Chief Swan!" He nodded towards my dad.

"Good to see you, Jacob" Whoa, this was Jacob. He sure did do a lot of growing since I saw him. "You to, Chief." Then he looked back towards me. "No hug for your best friend?" He asked teasingly. I broke out of my daze and gave him a friendly hug. He had different plans; He held me longer than I would have liked and put his head in my hair. "I've missed you, Bells." He mumbled into my hair. I pulled back and looked at him. "I've missed you, too. You've…grown." I couldn't hide the amazement in my voice. He laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry." He took my hand and led me inside. It was then that I noticed Charlie had already gone inside.

We reached the kitchen where my dad and Billy were serving themselves; as soon as we got there Jacob joined them. We ate dinner and talked comfortably. It was nice to catch up with Jake, he looks old – but he is still a kid. My dad took Billy's condition in surprisingly well. I think he knew that if he treated him any differently, Billy wouldn't like it.

When we were done, Charlie and Billy went to watch TV, while Jake and I cleaned. After 15 minutes we were done and Charlie said it was time to leave. We said good bye to Billy and Jake started walking with us to the car.

"Bye, Jake." I told him as we reached my side of the car. "Bye." He looked me in the eyes. I felt strange and awkward, not really knowing where to go from here. I turned around and reached for the door handle, and opened the car's door. I turned back to look at him one more time, "Bye." I said. He leaned forward and touched his lips with mine quickly. When he pulled away he had a big grin on his face. "Bye" he said and waked back to his house.

I stood there with wide eyes until my dad brought me back to earth. "Come on, Bells!" I shook my head and got back in. We sat in silence for a while. I was still thinking over what had just happened, when my dad decided to make things awkward.

"So…you and Jake?"

oOo

Today was Saturday, the day I have to go on a fake-date with Edward. Worst part about it is…I haven't exactly told my dad, and Edward was going to be here in…30 minutes.

I walked downstairs and formulated my plan on telling my dad. When I got to him, I lost everything. "Dad, I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen!" I blurted out. He turned his head to look at me, "Who?"

"Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son?" His eyes squinted as he tried to remember. He grunted. "Huh. I don't think I've ever arrested him for anything. Okay….but what about Jake. How do you think he will feel about this?" I rolled my eyes and my hands went to my hips involuntarily – in full attack mode. "Dad…as I have told you many times before, Jake and I are not going out. He's my best friend, nothing more." I looked at him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't I started walking away. "Looked like something when you kissed him." I heard him mumble. "Edward will be here in 10 minutes, dad." He nodded.

I went around and did little things to pick-up while I waited for Edward. At 6:30 on the dot, the door bell rang. I walked over to get it, but my dad beat me to it. "What are you're intentions with my daughter?" He asked in his cop voice. I looked over my dads shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' to him. He smiled at me before looking back at my dad. "Well, sir. Tonight I planned to take Bella out to dinner in Port Angeles." He was looking my father in the eyes, unfazed.

After a few minutes more of my dad's Interrogation process, we were in his car on our way to dinner. "Sorry about my dad." I said slowly. "It's fine." That's all the conversation we had in the car.

When we pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Edward looked surprised. "What's wrong?" He looked over at me before pointing to a big jeep. "You see that car?" I nodded. "That's Emmett's jeep, which means he's here. To spy on us." I thought about it for a while before answering. "So, we're going to have to act, I mean really act?" He nodded. I sighed and got out of the car in a huff. He got out too and came and took my hand. "Just try, please?"

When we got in, the hostess eyed Edward. I couldn't tell if he didn't care, or if he was just too worried about Emmett to notice. We sat down at our table and Edward looked around us, I didn't notice anybody, but evidentially he did because his eyes narrowed in on someone before he looked back to me. "Don't look, but Emmett is in the back corner booth, behind your back. Just act." He said while grabbing my hand that was on the table. I looked at our hands and back up at him. "Just act."

After we ordered, our conversation went smoother, easier- which surprised me.

"So what you're saying is, you can't walk across a flat surface without injuring yourself?" He smiled.

"Yes, and don't make fun. We can't all be as graceful as you."

"You think I'm graceful?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not as graceful as you think I am."

"Really? Tell me one time you've tripped or fallen." I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Okay, when I was 10, I tripped on a wire in computer class. Hit my head on the table, and had to get stitches." He pointed to a spot right above his left eyebrow. "Was that your most embarrassing moment?" he thought for a moment. "No, most embarrassing would have to be when Emmett pant's me at camp when I was 11." I put my hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter. "Come on, what's yours?" I shook my head, no. "Yes, I told you mine. It's your turn." I sighed. "Fine, Field trip to the museum, second grade, we were in line and I was in the back; I tripped and we all went down like domino's. " He was smiling at me crookedly and shaking his head.

"Here you go. I hope you have a nice night." The waitress said as she set down the bill. I went to grab it but Edward beat me to it. "How much was mine?" I asked pulling out my money. "I've got it, Bella. We're on a date, remember?" I sighed and looked around. "Not a real date, now let me pay." I whispered. He laughed and pulled the money out. I crossed my arms and glared at him, which only caused him to laugh more. "Come on, Bella." He rolled his eyes and stood up. He offered me his hand, which I took – only because Emmett was watching.

He took me home and walked me to my door. "So…I guess I'll see you at school?" I asked trying to clear the silence. He nodded and looked me in the eyes. "You know, He could still be watching." I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So, what now?" He continued to look me in the eyes. "Just act."

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't awkward or weird like when Jacob did it. It was…nice? No, it was amazing. Our lips moved together in sync, and when I couldn't breath I pulled away. He looked down at me and I bit my lip. "Bye." I said and walked inside. I let out a big breath I didn't know I had been holding.

What is it with guys and looking in your eyes before they kiss you?

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally know what it felt like when Chris Crocker made his 'Leave Britney Alone" Video. Every time I open a magazine I see something about Robert Pattinson, and not good things. It makes me so mad; all they talk about is that he goes out to bars and drinks. Saying that he drinks too much and all that crap. He's what 22-23 now? That's the same age as my sister. It's completely normal for people his age to do that. All they are doing is trying to sell their magazine at someone's expense. It just really…irks me. Then I've read that Rob and Kristen are absolutely in to each other. They even got one of those expression/body reader people to comment on pictures of the two of them. Then a few weeks later when the picture of Kristen, Taylor, and Nikki came up, they said that Kristen was into Taylor now, and that Rob was losing all his fame. And that was just because of one picture, and the fact that Rob isn't the main character in New Moon. Now, there are pictures of Rob and Kristen at a concert together…so now they will say they are together, again. Although, I do believe they would make an incredible couple, I do not believe anything that the magazines say. The only way I will believe it, was if it came from their mouths. Everything they say, are just assumptions, nothing's 100% true. **

**My rant is now over. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight….**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 5

School was not going to be fun today. Not that it ever is, but this day was going to be insanely difficult, having to pretend like I'm Edward Cullen's _girlfriend. _Then, there are going to be all the people staring. I won't even know how to act around him; I've never even had a boyfriend. Two nights ago, when Edward kissed me, that was my first kiss. Well, technically, my second, seeing as Jacob planted one on me last week.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door bell rang. I carefully walked down the stairs, and opened the front door. Edward was standing there, with an awkward smile and his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Hi?" I asked like a question. "Hey. I was coming to see if you wanted a ride to school?" I craned my neck to look behind him. Sure enough, his shiny Volvo was sitting peacefully on the curb.

"Sure," I looked at him and noticed something. "Just let me go change." His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why?" I laughed quietly. "We match." He looked down at himself, and then back up at me. He was wearing a deep blue V-neck shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. I was wearing a very similar shirt and jeans; the only thing missing was the jacket. He laughed, and nodded.

I left him in the kitchen while I went to change. I found my green and white hooded sweater and pulled it over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that because of the hood, my hair did a weird lump on my back. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail and went back downstairs. He looked just like when I left him.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, when he saw me. I nodded. He grabbed my bag by the door and we walked to his car. "Thanks."I blushed. "What are you thanking me for?" I shrugged, and blushed even more. "For getting my bag, for giving me a ride to school." He chuckled and looked at me with his crooked grin. "Well, you are my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. "Only for three months."

When I got out of Edward's car, all eyes were on me. Especially when Edward put his arm around me as we walked in. Edward noticed my blushing. "Just ignore them." He whispered. "That's a little hard to do." Just then I heard a high-pitched scream. I turned my head to the side and saw Alice with her tiny mouth hanging open. She saw me looking at her and came bounding towards us.

"Bella!" she was looking at me and only me. To any other person, she would have looked bubbly and happy. But I knew her, she was mad. I had kept this whole ordeal a secret from her. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Over there?" the pointed to the same picnic table Edward and I had talked at the past week. "Sure, I just need to talk to Edward for a second." She narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" I yell-whispered. "The truth." "Everything?" I asked in disbelief. "She is your best friend, right?" I nodded. "I think you can trust her, plus she could help us." I nodded. "Okay, see you later." He nodded and waved as I walked off. I hadn't even gone two steps when he pulled me back and put a chaste kiss on my lips. While my face showed shock, his face held a crooked grin.

I said goodbye to him, _again_, and went over to Alice. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her legs crossed while her foot bobbed up and down. Her face was menacing. I sat down across from her and gave her an innocent smile. "What the Hell, Bella!? Edward Cullen? "I sighed. "Do you care if we skip first period?" she smiled. "Not at all."

I told her _everything_. Even the smallest of details. When I was finished, he mouth was hanging open. "That…that…A-hole!" she finally spoke. I laughed at her. "Well, he's actually an okay guy." She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Bella, he was trying to get you to go out with him on a bet. That's wrong, He's scum, and he's a good for nothing-""Alice"! She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I say, you get him back." I looked at her confused. "You make him fall for _you_. Then you dump his sorry- good for nothing ass." I looked at her, she did have a good idea, but I don't think I could do that. "That's what your actions would be, Alice. Not mine. Besides, do you honestly believe that he could fall for someone like me?" She groaned in aggravation and threw her head back. "Bella, how many times to I have to tell you that you are _gorgeous_!" I rolled my eyes just as the bell rang. I got started to gather my things to leave and stood up. "Just think about it, Bella."

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is the shortest, but I really want to end it there. I promise I will update either tomorrow, or Wednesday. I appreciate reviews, and if you took time to read my rant. Tell me if you agree with me, or if whatever you think. **

**Ta-Ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, so sorry I didn't get this up when I said I would. I have a very good reason, though. My mother decided to mess with the cords in the basement, where the internet is hooked up. And she un-hooked it. Then there was mother's day. Then on Monday I went to the movies with my uncles (STAR TREK was AWESOME!!!!! I know I'm a geek- and I'm proud!) And then spent the night. And today, we got a new service for the TV and Internet. But now, everything is up and working, so here is chapter 6….I hope you enjoy.**

**I wish I owned twilight, but sadly I don't.**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 6

I decided to skip the first part of lunch to go get the work I had missed from first period. My excuse was that I had a bad headache. Which wasn't entirely a lie, talking with Alice did give me a headache. I was walking down the hall way when I heard two voices. "Please don't tell me you're falling for her?" a loud and masculine, yet musical voice spoke.

"What are talking about?" I heard Edward's velvety smooth voice. I was now stopped in front of the classroom where their voices were coming from. I tilted my head towards the door, and continued to listen.

"I saw the way you two looked at dinner. You were getting along, and having fun!" It was then that I realized who the loud voice belonged to, Emmett McCarty.

"Emmett," Yep, I was right. "Do you honestly believe that I would fall for someone like _Bella Swan_? I mean come on, have you seen her? It's all part of the game, and I have her right where I want her." I didn't know why it hurt like it did. I felt like my heart was being pulled, and I was fighting to keep it in its place.

I hadn't realized I was leaning forward until I heard my self collide with the door. "What was that?" Emmett asked. I stood up, alert and ran for it. Well, more like tripped, and stumbled. I finally made it to my destination, the Cafeteria. I caught my breath before walking over to Alice's table.

'Hey-a, Bellsy-Wellsy!" I raised an eyebrow and cocked and eyebrow at her. She sighed. "You're no fun. Did you get your work?" she asked. I huffed and sat down in front of her angrily.

"Screw the work." I stated, she leaned back in her seat with wide eyes. Surprised by my new attitude, I suppose.

"Wow, what happened?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer." He eyes grew wide with excitement.

"EEP! Okay, first things first, you need to learn to flirt." For the next 45 minutes she taught me all she knew about flirting. "When's the next time you and Edward are hanging out together?"

"Um, after school I think. He has to give me a ride home."

"Good, use everything I just taught you tonight, okay?" she said as she started getting up. I got up, as well.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do that. You just taught me, don't I need…practice?" I whispered. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you will have no problem getting Edward to fall for you. It's you not falling for him I'm worried about." I gave her a quizzical look, she tapped her head and said, "Sixth sense."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So…what's the plan?" I asked him while we were sitting in his car, in the school's parking lot.

"Uh, I don't know. I have some errands I was goanna run in Port Angeles. If that's all right with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, perfect actually. I needed to go to the bookstore." He nodded and we were off. We got to the Port Angeles book store 33 minutes later; the drive should have taken a little over an hour. "Maniac driver." I mumbled under my breath.

I went straight to the classic section of the store; I could sense that Edward had followed me. "I'm goanna look around, come get me when your ready?" I nodded and watched him walk off. So far I suck at this whole flirting thing. I picked up one of my favorite books and started reading my favorite parts.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." I whispered the words of Juliet as I was reading.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die." I heard his velvety voice in my ear, better than any Romeo I had ever seen portrayed. I set the book down and turned to look at him, he was smiling at me. I smirked.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone." he smiled wider.

" Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day." I smiled.

" It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows." I had no problem remembering this, I had read it so many times, but why did Edward know it?

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!" He finished. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay Romeo. So, are you a fan?" I asked him as we were walking out of the store.

"I'm no fan of Romeo, but I have read it many times."

"You don't seem the type." I stated.

"That's a little offensive, you know?" he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, you don't seem like the type of person to sit down and read a book." I put my hand on his arm, trying to be flirtatious. "Because you kind of seem like an ass whole." He opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked down at my hand on his arm, I moved it at once. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Have to keep up appearances, right?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "But, you're right. I guess I don't seem like that person, but I am. It's just that nobody gets to know the real me enough to see it." He looked me in the eyes.

"So, I know the real you?"

"You do."

We were looking into each others eye's, it was hard not to get caught up in the moment. He leaned his head down, as if he was going to kiss me. I turned my whole body around quickly. "Look, there is that music store you wanted to find!" I said pointing to a little shop.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm ready to leave. Let's go." He grumbled and started walking off.

I followed after him and got in the car. He didn't open my door for me, like he usually did. He started the car, the turned on his radio. I noticed the music immediately.

"Clair de Lune, is great." I said, trying to ease the tension. I saw a smile playing at his lips, but he quickly drew his lips into a tight line. I sighed.

He pulled up to my house, and we both noticed the unfamiliar truck on the curb. I got out, and walked over to him. "I don't know who that is." He nodded and we started walking towards the door. Someone opened it before I could.

Jacob stood there, glaring at Edward. "Bella." He said.

"Oh! Hey, Jake. This is Edward Cullen, my- uh- boyfriend. Edward, this is Jacob Black, an old family friend." I introduced them. Edward nodded in acknowledgement.

"Me and my dad were just leaving." Jake said as his dad wheeled up to the door. "Bye, Bells." He said and pecked me on the cheek, making sure he glared at Edward as he did. When they got to their truck Jake looked back at me, and all of the sudden Edward was kissing me. Hard.

It was the best kiss, ever. His arms wound around my waist and my hands went to his hair. We heard a honk and pulled apart, panting. Jacob was sitting in his truck with his hand on the horn. Billy was busy looking for something in the dash, so I am hopping he didn't see that.

I turned back to Edward once they had drove away. "So, I'll see you later, I guess." I said and started towards the door. He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Bella, wait." I nodded. "Uh-goodnight." He said, and he kissed my cheek.

Once I got inside I went straight to my room, to think about things. Alice was right, I was falling for him…

**A/N: Did you like it, hate it, love it? Let me know. Give me a review, I love them. I crave them. I check my e-mail all the time hoping I get one. I realize how desperate I sound right now, but it's the truth. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it for you. Staring at the screen is giving me a headache though…**

**Have any of you heard the song 'don't trust me' by 3OH!3 ? I love it, it's awesome!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERBODY NEED TO GO TO SONIC AND GET A FROZEN STRAWBERRY LEMONADE! IT'S DE-LIC-OUS! AND I THINK I MAY BE A LITTLE HYPER NOW!**

**Pretty much the only reason I am writing this right now is 'cause I told ****Aquamarine Jazz**** I would. So, this is for her:))**

**I don't own twilight, and having to write this all the time is a little depressing :(**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 7

The next morning when I woke up to put my clothes on, I found a surprise in my closet. A new outfit, consisting of: a pink striped ¾ length sleeved shirt that ending at the hips. A pair of denim straight leg jeans, and white ballet flats. It also came with a note.

_Bella-_

_This is part of the 'Get Edward to fall in love with you, and then break his heart' plan. So you have to wear it, okay? If you don't, you'll be sorry when I get my hands on you. This was all I could get at last minute. You and I are going shopping this Saturday. NO EXUSES, MISSY! _

_Love You!_

_Alice_

She signed her 'I' with a heart.

I put on the outfit, and actually put on mascara and eyeliner. Alice would be proud. Right on time I heard the door bell ring. I got down the steps, grabbed my bag, and opened the door.

"Hey, so are you ready?" I asked, standing outside the door.

"I- uh –"his eyebrows went up and he blinked. "You look…different." I looked at him, a little offended. This was supposed to make him like me, not the other way around. "In a good way, I mean. But, you looked beautiful before, why change?" I blushed and looked away. He must have realized what he said because he started coughing and asked if I was ready, I nodded and we got into the car.

When we pulled up, we both got out and met at the front of the car. We took each others hands and walked to the front of the school, and turned towards each other. We said goodbye and then a quick kiss on the lips. I was already getting used to it, and that scared me. Because I knew it wasn't real.

"OHMYGOSH! BELLA!" I turned towards the noise, Jessica Stanly.

"Hi?"

"Bella, you look so…wow." She waved her hand up and down.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yea! Edward Cullen has really changed you."

"No, I'm exactly the same. I just went shopping." I snapped. I don't change who I am for anybody, I was still the geeky, book-worm Bella. Just with new clothes.

"Right. You should sit with us today at lunch."She nodded enthusiastically.

"Um, no thanks. I sit with Alice, and I enjoy her company." I said, and walked away.

I was walking to my homeroom when I saw a body appear next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Mike Newton. The boy with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. He was on the football team…2nd sting **(I just want to say, I don't know anything about football. But I think 2****nd**** string is when you're like back up or whatever. But if I'm wrong, sorry.) **He saw me look at him.

"Hey, Bella, you're lookin' good." He nodded appreciatively. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. This is my class." I pointed to the door and walked in, glad to be rid of him. Who does that 'you're lookin' good'. It wasn't the statement so much as the way he said it.

I sat down in my seat and waited for the announcements to come on.

"Good morning students, this is Principal Greene-"Really? The same man who does the announcements every day? I stopped listening and turned to my phone that had just buzzed in my pocket.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_You wore your clothes! YAY!_

_Are they having the effect we wanted?_

_p.s. I saw you wore some make-up, I feel like a proud parent. Haha._

_ttyl, babe._

_ALI3_

I smiled, and responded.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_I guess they did. He told me I looked good, but I didn't need to change, and that I looked beautiful before. _

_Alice, I'm glad ur not my parent. You couldn't keep your egg 'baby' alive for a day in Home Ec._

_I'll see you next period._

_Bella_

The bell rang and I got my bag and headed out the door. I walked into 1st period and was attacked by Alice.

"Bella, do you know how great this is?" Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Um...what's great?"

"He's falling for you! Like, big time. He told you that you were beautiful, and I saw him in home room when guys started talking about you. He was so jealous, he looked like he wanted to beat the living daylights out of them!" she said in one breath.

"Yeah, well, there is one problem." I sighed and sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked me, confused.

"I think I might be falling for him. Just a little bit." I said, and held up my thumb and fore-finger to show how little of a bit.

"Bella." She wined and dragged her hand across her face in exasperation.

"I know, I know. But, he makes it so hard not to. He's…different, and when we kiss-"

"You kiss!" she yell-whispered, her eyes wide.

"You've seen it, don't act so surprised."

"I mean, not in front of people. I've seen you 'peck'. You can't get to much emotion from a 'peck'. So that means you've had a full on kiss, so spill!"

"Fine, first time was when we went out on Saturday. It was weird, but at the same time incredible. Then the other time was last night, when Jake showed up at my house-"

"Whoa, back up. What happened with Jake?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you. Jake kissed me when we had dinner. And then when he was at my house he kissed my cheek when he left. After he was in his truck, Edward attacked my lips…and it was amazing."

"Aww, Bella, he really does like you. Don't you see, he was jealous of Jake and wanted him to know that you were his! This is great!"

"How is this great? I'm falling for a guy, who's dating me on a bet! How is that great?" I heard the door shut and looked up to see the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. I turned in my seat, and started listening to class.

When class was over, Alice and I went our separate ways. The next time I saw her was when we met for lunch. She was sitting with Jasper. I walked over to them and she looked up.

"Hey!"She smiled.

"Hey, I'm goanna eat outside today, 'Kay?"

"Oh, do you want us to come?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm good." I smiled, and waved. "Bye, Ali. Jasper." He waved.

I sat down at 'the bench'; yes it deserved the name 'the bench' because a lot of things were happening at this bench lately.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to look, it was Edward. See, lots of things are happening at this bench.

"Hey, I was looking for you in the Cafeteria." He smiled and sat down across from me.

"Well, here I am." I gestured to myself. He chuckled.

"Here you are. "

"Was there something you needed?" I said while picking at my food. I wasn't very hungry.

"Um, yeah, actually there was. But I don't want to do it here. Do you think we could talk later, after school?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I at least know what it's about?" I smiled, which caused him to smile.

"Nope."

"You suck." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Sorry, Bells!" he laughed.

"You called me Bells?"He stopped laughing.

"Um, yeah, is that okay? If it's not its fine."

"No, no. It's fine. I just didn't know we were on nick-name basis, Eddie." I smiled.

"Please, don't call me Eddie." He begged.

"Well, what can I call you?" I laughed.

"Edward."

"No, that's not a nickname." I shook my head.

"I don't know, anything but Eddie."

I laughed, "Fine." I thought for a second. "Okay, I'll just call you Ed. That's all I've got for now."

"Ed, it is." He smiled.

The bell rang and we got our stuff. We threw our barely eaten lunches out and walked to Biology, hand in hand.

"Today, class, we will be watching a video, take notes." Mr. Banner said as he rolled in a TV.

Edward and I didn't get a chance to talk about anything in Biology, because Mr. Banner was watching every body like a hawk. When class was over Edward walked me to Gym.

"So, I'll meet you by the car?" I asked him.

"Yeah, see you later." He said and kissed me.

Gym was horrible, as usual. I didn't hurt myself today, but I did hit Mike with the volleyball. I said I was sorry, even if I didn't entirely mean it.

I was standing by the Volvo when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around fast, but it was only Edward. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. He laughed at my expression.

"Hey, you could have been some crazy stalker/ killer for all I knew!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the car…please." He said, opening my door.

"Thanks" I got in and watched him walk to his side. "Where are we going?"

"Nope, not goanna tell you." He nodded and laughed.

"This isn't fair."

"Yes, it is. I'm the one driving."

"Fine, from now on I'm driving my own car." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm taking you somewhere special to me; I've never showed it to anybody before."That made me happy; I was special enough to take to his 'special place'.

I stayed quiet until we reached a wooded area, well everywhere In Forks was wooded, but this was hiking ground.

"We're not hiking, are we!?"

"Not for long, I'll help you, don't worry." And he did, he never let me fall once, he held my hand and waited patiently. Eventually we came to a stop; I looked up to see the most beautiful scene. We were in a meadow; the grass was tall and swaying in the wind. There were wild flowers of all colors, and the trees above provided shade.

"Where are we?"I whispered. He smiled and took my hand.

"My meadow."

**A/N: So, did you like it? I enjoyed writing it, my favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I now have a beta!!! YAY! **

**not completley "offical" but still.**

**Aquamarine Jazz**** is going to Beta this Story!**

**Do I really have to say it? Okay, I don't own Twilight. :(**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 8

"It's beautiful," I whispered, looking out at the amazing scenery in front of me. He turned his head towards me.

"Yeah, it is." I walked forward into the center of the meadow and looked back at him, looking at me.

"Uh, what did you want to talk about?" He walked towards me and motioned for me to sit on the ground. I did, and he followed. We sat Kris-Cross** (that's what we used to call it in Elementary. I really wanted to add applesauce to it like we used to. But if you don't call it that, it's just Indian style.)** in front of each other.

"I don't know how to say this, Bella." He sighed.

"Just say whatever is going through your head. It's can't be that bad?" I smiled slightly at him, he smiled in return, but it wasn't his normal happy smile.

"It's more of your reaction I'm afraid of." He looked up at me in the eyes; I nodded for him to continue. "This bet, it was meant as a joke. It was cruel, and I have no idea why I did it in the first place. Then when you found out, you were okay with it. That shocked me, I expected you to hate me, call me names. I even expected for you to hit me, any other normal girl would. But like you said, you're not any normal girl. You're you – Bella Swan – and you don't care what people think." I looked at him, confused. He smiled an actual smile. "In the short time that we have been together -without having to act for the people around us- I've grown to care for you. I keep trying to tell myself that this is all fake, and in three months this is all over and we never speak again, but I'm not sure I want that. I want you." I looked away and closed my eyes, was he really saying all of this? I don't think I could handle it if this was a joke.

"Everything about you fascinates me. When you smile, I smile. When you trip, I want to reach out and catch you and never let go. The way you think you are so ordinary, when the truth is you are extraordinary. Bella, I think I'm falling in love with you." He smile and waited for my response. I had no idea what to do right now. What I wanted to do was tell him I loved him, too. But then I had to remember the 'plan'. I looked at him, his face showed hurt.

"I think I love you, too." I said before I could stop myself. It would still work with the plan; I would just make him fall deeper.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, do you mean it?"

"Of course, I do. But do you?"

"I- yes." I whispered the truth.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said as he leaned his head, slowly. I nodded as our lips touched. It started slowly, lovingly. But soon grew into a desperate need to be closer to each other. We were both on our knees, my hands in his hair and his on my waist and neck. I started feeling dizzy, from lack of air, so I pulled back.

"Sorry." He mumbled and sat back.

"Don't be." I kissed his lips, quickly. He smiled his trademark grin. I smiled back.

"Did you want to stay longer, or did you need to go home?" He looked sad at the fact of me going home so I told him I wanted to stay. We lay down next to each other on the grass. His arm was around my shoulders and my head was on his chest.

"What now?" I whispered after a few moments of silence. He sighed.

"Well, hopefully, you'll be my girlfriend for real?" I giggled, a very non-Bella thing to do, which surprised me.

"Of course."

"Well, then. What would my beautiful girlfriend like to do this weekend?" he asked, picking his head up from the ground to look at me.

"Well, Alice and I are going shopping on Saturday, so it'd have to be either Friday or Sunday." I told him. He smiled.

"That's fine, what would you like to do."

"I'd be perfectly fine with doing this." I said. He looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked. I leaned up and kissed him, I had no idea where this confidence was coming from, and I guess Alice's flirting was kicking in.

We pulled apart and he smiled at me. "I love you." It made my heart swell when he said it, but then it deflated at the thought that I would end up breaking his.

"I love you, too."

_She wants to touch me  
She wants to love me  
She'll never leave me  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

Edward's phone went off, he reached in his pocket to grab it, but he couldn't find it. I looked next to me, and there it was. It must have fallen. I picked it up and it said 'LAUREN'. I laughed out loud at the ringtone he had chosen for her.

"Hello?" he answered. He looked at me and then turned it on speaker.

"EDDIE-KINS!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, _EDWARD_." She sighed.

"Why did you call, Lauren?"

"Well, I was just thinking that we should go out this weekend." Edward started kissing me, I laughed.

"Who's that with you, Edward?" she screeched, angrily.

"Oh, Bella. You, know, my _girlfriend_. Who I'll be going out with this weekend."

"You've got to be kidding me!" she screamed.

"Nope." He laughed and shut the phone, and continued kissing me.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Bye." I kissed him one more time.

"Bye." He kissed me again.

"Okay, bye. I really mean it this time." I kissed him...again.

"Yeah, me to." He laughed and kissed me.

"Seriously, I need to go, my dad will be here." I kissed him, for the last time tonight.

"Okay, okay." He leaned down to kiss me again, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Only causes more problems, sorry." I smiled. I opened the door and turned around to wave at him, but he kissed me quickly.

"I had to get one last one." I smiled and waved.

I started dinner immediately, trying to hurry before Charlie got home. When I was done I went to my room to call Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"How's it going, Belly-Bean?" I laughed.

"Where do you come up with these names?"

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she said, suddenly serious.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"You didn't care that I called you a nick-name!"

"Well, something did happen."

"WHAT!?"

"Edward told me he loved me, and asked me to be his real girlfriend. Along with some other things."

"This is perfect! We are so bringing this boy down! What did you say to him?"

"I told him I loved him." I whispered.

"Oh. Well, that still works with plan."

"No, Alice, it doesn't. Because I meant it. What am I going to do?" I lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You just need to remember the guy that he really is, the rude, self-centred jerk."

"That's the thing, he isn't. He's sweet and caring, and I believe him when he says he loves me. I don't know if I can do this anymore. Maybe I should just tell him, and hope he forgives me."

"No, you can't do that. You have to take him down. Once a Jerk, always a Jerk."

"People can change." I mumbled.

"No, they can't."

I heard the cruiser pull up and told Alice bye. I went down stairs to greet Charlie, and set dinner. He was hanging up his gun when I got to the kitchen.

"How was school, Bells?" he asked.

"Good, I guess. It was school." He nodded. "I'll get dinner ready, and bring it to you. Paper plates okay? I didn't want to do dishes."

"That's fine. We can eat on paper everyday for all I care, Bells." With that he walked into the living room. I brought him his dinner and we ate in silence, as usual. When we were both finished, I took our plates and threw them away. I noticed that the trash was full and told Charlie I was going to take it out.

I walked to the end of the drive-way and noticed a car sitting on the curb across from us. The person in it was staring at me. I walked to the middle of the street to see who it was. It was_ her_; she saw me look at her and got out.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: Hmm? Who could it be? Any guesses? REVIEW...please?**


	9. Important Author's Note

**This isn't a chapter, sorry. But I just wanted to let you know that I started a blog, so that people can keep up with the story, and pictures that go with it. Maybe I'll give you hints, and explain things that are confusing. I made a 'poster' for this story on it, so please check it out. And you can comment even if you don't have an account. Thanks.**

**pennameperfect (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, some people are saying they don't like Alice, which makes me sad. The main reason she is acting the way she is, is because she wants to defend Bella, because Bella is too nice a person. And Bella doesn't want to disappoint her best friend, but also doesn't want to hurt Edward. Hopefully that clears things up :))**

**And a lot of you guessed who the girl was, and I think only one person got it right…let's see who it is!**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 10

I couldn't believe Rosalie Hale was at my house. She hated me, or at least I thought she did. We never talked, she was extremely popular, and I wasn't- obviously. She never deliberately humiliated me, like Lauren. But if I ever got in her way, I paid for it.

"I'm here to give you a warning." She flipped a blond wave behind her head as she walked towards me.

"A warning for what, exactly?"

"Edward may not be my friend, but he is Emmett's." My eyebrows grew together in confusion. "Emmett may not see behind you two, but I can. I know that you know about the bet. I also know that Edward let himself fall for you." I stepped back in shock, and she stepped closer. "Emmett is so close to Edward, that when he hurts, they both hurt. So, if you hurt Edward…there will be hell to pay." She turned on her heel, flipped her hair back, and got back into her car.

I stood there for a few seconds, shocked, before I walked back into the house.

"I'm goanna -uh- go to bed." I told my dad.

"Night, Bells."

"Night."

I stood in front of my bed, dressed in pajamas, thinking over what to do. I could call Alice, tell her the plan was off, and be with Edward. I could tell Edward, hope he didn't get mad. But if Edward did get mad, I would lose him, and if I told Alice she would be disappointed. I didn't like either of those outcomes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am so tired." I mumbled against the window of the car, where my head was resting.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well?" he smiled, apologetically.

"I slept like a baby." He looked at me confused. "Babies wake up every hour of the night."

"Sleep loss didn't affect your sarcasm, I see." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha."

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well." He said, placing his hand on the side of my face. I leaned into it, and looked into his eyes. "I love you, you know?" I smiled.

"I love you, too." We kissed shortly before getting out of the car.

We walked in front of Rosalie's car hand in hand, my head resting on his shoulder. She glared at me from her seat. I looked away and kept walking. Edward walked me to my locker and then left for his own.

"I hope you're not considering backing out." Alice appeared next to me when I shut my locker door. I gasped and put a hand over my out of control heart.

"God, Alice! Scare me to death why don't you?"

"Not possible."

"Did you hear of that old lady that died when her house got broken into? She was _scared to death_." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Really, Bella, you can't back out. This is for you; you need to defend yourself at least once in your life." She whispered.

"I defend myself fine." I looked at her hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I just meant that you should take action. Any guy that would go out with someone on a bet is not the type of guy you want to fall in love with."

"I'm not doing this now." I said and walked off.

I didn't sit by her in any of my classes, and I didn't even look for her at lunch. I found Edward sitting at a table by himself and sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Nothing, just sleep deprived." I mumbled, looking down at my food.

"You'll tell me later, please?"

"Sure."

He didn't push conversation, which I appreciated. School went by quickly after that, Edward took me home, and walked me to the door, and waited.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" how was I supposed to tell him the truth; I still wasn't sure what the truth entailed. "If it's me, just tell me. I can back off; we don't have to go so fast. I-"

"What!? No, it's not you at all. It's me, everything is my fault."

"Tell me, Bella." He whispered.

"Alice and I are fighting is all."

"You're sure that's it?"

"Yeah." I leaned up and kissed him. I needed something happy right now. He placed one hand behind my back, pulling me closer, and the other behind my neck. My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to me. We pulled back, and he rested his forehead against mine. We locked eyes, and he gave me one final kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was sitting at the kitchen table, the only noise coming from the TV in the living room, when the door bell rang.

"We need to talk." Alice said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're my best friend, and we need to talk about this." I nodded and opened the door further to let her in. I told my dad who was here and that we would be upstairs. He didn't mind, as long as she was gone by 10:45.

We both sat on my bed, face to face. I clutched my pillow to my chest, and she held her hands in her lap.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"That I don't want to hurt him, but I also don't want you to hate me if I don't." I whispered, not looking at her.

"Bella, I could _never_ hate you. And I want you to do what's right for you, not me. But, I also can't see you get hurt again."

"That's not the same, Alice, and you know it." I looked up at her.

"Heartbreak is heartbreak." She said, her wind-chime voice firm. I sighed and looked away. "I'll be by your side, no matter what you do. But I will also do everything I can to protect you. I love you, Bells. You're my best friend in the whole world." She sniffed.

"I love you, too Ali." We hugged, and laughed at each other when we pulled back. I wiped my eyes, and she did the same.

'So, are we good now?" she tilted her head to the side, and looked towards me.

"Yeah, we're fine. But, you're not going to do anything to Edward are you?" She laughed.

"I told you, I'll always do what I can to protect you." I sighed and nodded.

"Bella, ten minutes." My dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on." I sat up and pulled her along with me.

"Bye." She hugged me by the door.

"Bye."

I went to bed right after she left. I laid my head on the pillow, and breathed in deep, letting sleep come to me.

I dreamt of the future…with Edward.

**A/N: Do you all still hate, Alice? I tried to show you her side of it, so I hope in some way you have changed your opinion. REVIEW!**

**B/N: I think every single person (except for that one who did get it) who reviewed guessed Lauren. And it turned out to be Rosalie! You did that with Jacob too, remember?**

**A/N: Ha-ha. I forgot I did that.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellooo. People who read this Fan Fiction! I was busy this week, so that's why I didn't get the chapter up. It was my big sisters B-DAY!!!!! **

**Don't own Twilight, never have, never will.**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 10

_Friday Afternoon_

Edward told me he wanted to take me on a proper date, and to wear something nice. So, that's why I was sitting here, on Alice's bed, while she dug threw her massive closet finding something for me to wear.

"You know, I still don't understand why you are doing this. I thought you disapproved?" I asked, while watching her throw clothes over her shoulder.

"I do." She let out a loud breath, turning around to face me with her hands on her hips. "But, your still my best friend, and you need something to wear." She walked over to me and bent down to pick up a dress she had flown at me. "I think this is the one, I have shoes in the closet that will match perfectly." She handed me a sleeveless racer back dress with ruffle trim around neckline in a sandy brown color. "Try it on."

It looked good on, I had to admit. It was going to take some getting used to the breeze you felt when wearing a dress. "Here, these too." She handed me a pair of brown gladiator sandals. It completed the outfit.

"So, what now?"

"Sit in the chair, it's hair and makeup time!" she said excitedly. I sat down and waited as she did her magic. "Okay, it's reveal time. Close your eyes." She turned me in the chair. "Now open." The girl I was looking at had slightly curled brown hair, Smokey eyes, and a touch of gloss on her lips. Her cheeks were rosy and defined, and her complexion was even. She was beautiful; it took me a while to realize that the girl I was looking at was me.

"Alice, you are a miracle worker." I hugged her.

"Well, it helps when you have something beautiful to start with." She smiled, I blushed. "Oh, my gosh. We've lost track of time, you need to get home, and Edward will be there in less than an hour."She rushed while pushing me out the door. "Bye, Bella!"

I got home and fixed Charlie's dinner. For some strange reason, Edward decided to pick me up super early for our 'proper date'- 4:45. I made Charlie's dinner in a rush, trying to finish before Edward got there- I was not successful.

"Hey," he kissed me when I opened the door.

"Hey, just let me finish this and we can go." I walked back into the kitchen, knowing he would follow.

"You look amazing, Bella." I turned around and blushed.

"Thanks." I put Charlie's plate in the microwave, and a note of instructions – which Edward laughed at – on how to heat it up. "Okay, now we can go."

It took me 15 minutes of driving before I realized we were going out of the city. "Uh, Edward, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know, everything is a surprise with you." He chuckled and kissed my hand. "You could have told me we were going out of Forks, I needed to tell my dad." I told him sternly.

"I already checked to see if it was okay with him, and it was." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled and looked back at the road, and listened to the relaxing music of Debussy.

"Look, were here." He said, pulling into a waterfront restaurant. We got out and he handed the valet his keys. He took my arm and walked us in. "I have reservations under Cullen." He told the unnaturally blonde hostess. She smile and led us to a table outside, where we were right above the water.

"Edward, this is beautiful, but too much." I smiled apologetically.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice."

"There were plenty of nice places in Port Angeles. You didn't have to take us all the way to Seattle!"

"Bella, don't worry about it. Please, just enjoy the view, and relax." I sighed and nodded, there was no way I was winning this argument.

"Edward, have you ever spoken to Alice?"

"Um, no not really, why?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just because, she's my best friend, and I think you and her should get to know each other."

"Well, if you want to, we could all go on a double date – that sounds corny." He chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Yeah, it does a little, but that sounds great. I'm sure she'd love to." I smiled at him.

Dinner was amazing, anytime I spent with Edward was amazing. We had just finished dessert and I looked at Edward, he looked nervous. "Are you okay?"I touched his hand in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. I have something for you." I gulped. He pulled a small blue box with a white ribbon out of his jacket pocket. Oh no, I knew that box; I had spent enough time with Alice to know that was a box from Tiffany's, the blue color gave it away. He set the box down in front of me. "Open it."

Inside lay a silver charm bracelet with a heart-shaped charm that said 'I love you' written all over it. My eyes grew wide, knowing how much this must have cost.

"I just wanted you to have something to remind you of me, when I'm not there." I stared down at the bracelet. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to; I guess it's too early. But I want you to keep it, I bought it for you." He said in a whisper.

"I love it, Edward." His eyes shot up to mine, shining brightly. "But, it's just so much. This restaurant, this bracelet; I know this cost a lot, and I hate for you to spend money on me."

"I like spending money on you. I love you, and I want to show you." I half sighed, half groaned.

"I don't want you to show me you love me by buying me things. Being with me is enough, telling me is enough," I took his hand in mine. "_This_, is enough." He sighed, but smiled.

"But, you will wear it though, right?"

"Yes, but not because I need something to remind me of you, I'm always thinking of you." He smiled warmly at me. He picked up the bracelet and hung it around my right wrist.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. "Let's go."

We got the car from the Valet and Edward paid them. He held my hand on the car ride home, occasionally kissing my hand. When we pulled up at my house, he looked at me.

"Can I walk you to your door?" I giggled.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, if I wanted to kiss you, would your dad be watching?"

"I doubt he even knows we pulled up, we're 45 minutes before curfew."

"Well, then." He pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the others; it had a sense of need and desire. When we pulled away I smiled at him. "I'll walk you."

"Good night, M'Lady." He bowed.

"Now, that's corny." I laughed.

"Bella…" he whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. Good night, kind Sir." I bowed back. He stood back up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my lips quickly.

"Love you, too." I smiled; this was what I wanted, what I needed. I needed Edward, without the lies. I wanted a happy, truthful _real_ relationship with him.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't really majorly important, but I'm trying to build their relationship and connection. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Did you see it!? What am I talking about, of course u saw it! Wasn't the New Moon Trailer AWESOME! It was PERFECT. At least the birthday scene was. I noticed that the thing with Laurent happened wrong. That's not how she knows he's a werewolf. It was supposed to be the whole pack. And it's in a clearing, wasn't it supposed to be in the meadow? And it looked to me like he broke up with her right after the party. Cause he still had on that jacket? Any way's I've watched it about 14 times now. Never gets old. **

**Btw. I'm having writers block, so bare with me.**

**HAPPY SUMMER!**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 11

I looked down at the bracelet hanging from my wrist. It had been 3 days since he took me out to eat in Seattle. Every time I look at my wrist I remember that night. The night I decided I was going to fix things, so that we could be together for real – which I still haven't done.

Today is the first day of our short break from school, and we are going on our double-date. Gosh, that's going to be weird. Alice practically hates Edward –

"Bella, hurry up. The mall just opened and I want to get there before all the annoying t'weens with bad attitudes." Alice said, as she pulled me towards her Porsche.

"What do you think you'll wear tonight?" she asked me while pulling out of my drive-way and onto the street. I shrugged. "Come on, Bella. Work with me here, I'm letting you have an opinion! If you don't say anything I'll make you wear heels." She cocked an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

"Fine, uh – skinny jeans and a top." She groaned.

0o0o0o0o0

"Look how cute this is!" she dragged me over to yet another cart full of clothes.

"Alice, we already got your outfit for tonight. You don't need more." I told her while trying to drag her away.

"A girl can never have too many clothes. I could change my mind later." I rolled my eyes, because she probably would. "But really, what do you think?" She held up an off the shoulder dress in blue.

"Cute." I nodded.

"Great! Let's go bye it for you!"

I tried to protest, but she just shushed me.

"Please Alice, I don't want that."

"Would you be quiet?" She looked back at the cashier and muttered 'children' and looked down in mock disappointment.

0o0o0o0o0

"You look hot, Bella." Alice appraised her work. She had curled my hair in waves and pulled one side up a bit. I had on the hot pink dress she bought and grey Smokey eyes with thick lashes. She tinted my lips a coral-y pink color with lip gloss and gave me silver kitten heels to wear.

"Thanks." I blushed

"Come on, the guys will be here any second."

"Please don't be mean." She scoffed at me.

"Me? Mean, never."

The doorbell rang and when we opened the door, both of our men stood there. Edward was dressed in dark jeans and a blue button up polo, with a few buttons left open at the top. Jasper was wearing similar, only he had added a dark jacket with a white shirt.

"You look beautiful, Bella, as usual." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking his hand. He led me to his car, while Alice and Jasper took his.

"Why aren't we taking one car – saving gas?"

"Privacy." He smiled at me. I blushed, and looked out the window.

"You really do look amazing tonight." I could feel his eyes on me; I turned my head and looked at him.

"Alice did it; I don't have fashion sense according to her." I fingered the bottom of the dress while talking.

"I like what you wear, its part of what makes you-you." He said, kissing my hand that he was holding.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, Edward…" Alice said, sitting diagonally across from me.

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with my best friend?" I choked on my water. Edward turned in his seat and started patting me on the back gently.

"Are you okay, love?" he gave me a worried look.

"Ye-ah." I coughed. "I'm okay." He gave me a small smile and kept his hand on my back.

He turned to Alice. "I plan to treat her as she should be, if that's what you mean. I know you don't care for me all that much, but I do love Bella. With all that I am." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I think I can see that." I smiled at her. "But don't think this means I'm on your team now. I'm watching you." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and back to him. I laughed at her childishness. I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye and he nodded.

"Hi, my name's Katherine and I'll be your server today. What can I do for you?" She asked eyeing Edward like he was a piece of meat, completely oblivious to me sitting beside him.

"Hey, Katherine –"Alice said in a sugary sweet voice. The waitress turns her head towards her. "Well, what you can do for me is to stop staring at my best friend's boyfriend." She smiled. "Okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." The waitress – Katherine – ducked her head and walked away.

"Wow, Alice." I told her.

"What? She deserved it." She defended.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Is it okay if I'm your server tonight? Katherine was feeing Ill."She smiled ate us.

"Feeling ill, was she?" Alice asked her.

"Yes. What can I get you all to drink today?"

"Coke."

"Water."

"Iced Tea."

"Diet Coke."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Alice started laughing when the waitress left. "Alice. See what you did, the poor girl is embarrassed now."

"Bella, did you honestly not care that she was making goo-goo eyes at Edward?" I blushed, knowing she was right. "See, you'll thank me later."

"I never even knew she was looking at me. I was too busy looking at you." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to him. I kissed him, not caring that we were in a restaurant full of people. "I love you." He put his forehead against mine.

"I know. I love you, too." I whispered.

"uh-um." I looked up to see Alice and Jasper looking at us. We both pulled away, but Edward kept my hand under the table, on his knee. "PDA."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Here are your drinks." She set our drinks down and pulled out her waitress book. "Do you guys know what you want to eat, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I think were ready." Alice told her, looking at all of us to make sure it was okay. "I'll have the strawberry salad with grilled chicken." The waitress nodded and took her menu.

"Um-"Jasper looked at the menu. "The prime rib."

"I'll take the Basil Chicken." Edward told her and handed her the menu.

I took a look at the menu once more, "Mushroom Ravioli."

She finished writing and told us she would be back with our meals.

Dinner went better than I had expected it to. Edward and Alice got along, and I found Jasper to be quite funny once he opened up. We all shared a Molten Cake for dessert, which was amazing.

Now we were on our way back home, I was next to Edward while he drove, with my hand in his on his knee- just like at the restaurant.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere?"

"No, not at all." Any extra time I got to spend with Edward was great. He pulled over onto another exit and we stopped at a park. I opened my door and got out. There was a swing set to my right, a jungle jim in the center, and a see-saw to the left.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought it be nice. I don't know, it was stupid." He turned around and walked back to the car.

"No, wait-"he turned back around. "catch me." I kicked off my shoes and started running. I crawled up the ladder and looked behind me. Edward was still standing near the car, when he saw me looking at him, he took off after me. I giggled and ran up the steps, over a bridge, and down a slide. Now he was looking down at me from the bridge. "Come on, slow poke!" I taunted him. I ran off towards the swing when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from running.

"I caught you." I nodded. "What's my prize?" I turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"This." I leaned in and kissed him. His arms pulled me tighter against him, and my arms wound around his neck. His tongue skimmed across my bottom lip, asking for entrance- which I allowed. We pulled away, and he smiled.

"I have to tell you something, Edward."

**A/N: *gasp* REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It's summer. I'm still having a bit of writers block, but hopefully that will pass soon. **

**(i was checking my email and i kept seeing that someone was reviewing non stop. that would be Ali Dude. i cant write you back, so hopefully you see this. I actually appriciate your critisism(sp?) i'm not a great writer and i need to work on my descriptions. Most of ur reviews make me smile though!)**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 12

"I love you. I really do, no matter what happens. You know that right." I un-wound my arms from his neck and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling his bright, crooked smile.

"Well, I do now." I smiled back up at him and kissed him once. "And, I love you too."

We stated walking towards the car, with his arm across my shoulders, keeping me warm. He opened the car door for me- such a gentleman- and walked to the other side to get in. It was nearing 11:00 when we pulled up to my house. He let me out, and we said our goodbyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Today was the first day back to school, since our short break. Nobody liked this day; everybody looked like walking dead with circles under their eyes from lack of sleep. Everybody that is, except Alice.

"How do you do it, Alice?" I asked her as we walked to 2nd period.

"Do what?"

"Look so perfect. I mean, everybody else looks like vampires."

"It's called make-up. And sleep." She laughed. "So, have you told him?"

"Told who what?" She looked both ways in the hallway. When she was sure we were alone she pulled me towards the bathroom.

"Have you told Edward about the plan to break his heart?" She whispered.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, if I did, he'd hate me. Even if I was against it now."

"I still think you should." She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, and fluffed her hair. The obnoxiously loud bell rang, and told us to get to class. "Come on, before we're late."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward and I were walking to the lunch room hand in hand. When we got there, Lauren was standing on top of one of the tables in the center of the cafeteria. I turned towards Edward.

"What is she doing?" he shrugged.

"Excuse me!" She called. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Hi, okay. I have some very important news to tell all of you." She looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Today I was in the girl's bathroom between 1st and 2nd period." She looked at me, and I could sense what was coming. I tugged on Edward's hand but he stayed put. "In the same bathroom was Alice Brandon and Bella Swan, who most people know, is dating Edward Cullen."

"Come on, Edward. Please." I tugged his arm again, but he still stayed where he was.

"I discovered that Bella Swan was planning to date Edward, and then break his heart. It's all fake, people. Who knew she had it in her?" She laughed and sat down.

"Edward." He continued to look where she stood. He pulled his hand out of mine and walked towards the doors. "Edward!" I called after him but he ignored me. I started crying, I didn't care that the whole school was there to watch it. I needed to cry, I just lost the guy I loved.

"Bella, come on." Alice put her hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the lunch room. "It's going to be okay. You just have to talk to him."

"Alice, it's not that easy. He's going to hate me, he already does."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Alice was at my house. I was moping. She was consoling me.

"I have to find Emmett. He'll know where Edward is." I told Alice, getting up from my bed where we were sitting.

"You think Emmett will tell you?"

"I don't know, but I can try."

I got into my truck and drove to the school. I parked in the back, where the football fields were. When I got out, everybody was staring at me. I looked for Emmett, and when I saw him I ran.

"Emmett." He turned and laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to tell me where he is."

"Why does it matter, it was all a bet anyway." He said, and then his eyes went wide. "Crap, I forgot. I'm sorry, did you know that?"

"Yeah, I did. I figured it out, so then he was going to give me some of the money when he won. But then I was influenced into doing what he was trying to do to me, to him. And now he found out, and everything is ruined."

"But why do you need to talk to him, if it was all fake?"

"Somewhere in all of that I fell in love with him, and he said he loved me too."

"Well, he just told me he was going somewhere where no one would bother him." He shrugged. "Sorry." I nodded.

Somewhere where no one would bother him_…__"I'm taking you somewhere special to me; I've never showed it to anybody before." _The meadow. As soon as I realized where he was, I ran. I ran to my truck and sped as fast as my truck would go to the meadow. Then I ran to him. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I didn't want to waste any time I could with him hating me.

I stopped in the middle of the meadow and looked around me. I couldn't see him. I tear came from my eye. I wiped it away as I walked towards my truck.

"Why are you here?" I spun around at his voice. I still couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I continued looking.

"I asked you why you were here." I followed the voice until I saw him; he was sitting in a tree, a very tall tree.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed up at him.

"Why should I? Now answer the question, why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. So I need you to come down." He looked down at me.

"No."

"Fine, I'm coming up." I stated, and started climbing the tree.

**A/N: I know it's really short and I'm sorry. But like I said, I have writers block. Review!**

**B/N: NEVER GO ON A SLIP N'SLIDE!!!! THEY ARE DEATH! DEATH I TELL YOU!!! (I broke my hand and am holding a bit of a grudge)**

**Oh and great chapter. Cliffy ending, mwahaha.**

**A/N: Ouch! Never broken my hand, i have broken my leg. It must suck though. I'll try to update soon, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**You guys have cured my writers block! Well, at least I think you might. I guess I'll know if you guess like this chapter. I took most of what you said into account…being the slow person I am, it never came to mind. 8)**

**Happy Fathers Day Carlisle, Charlie, Edward, and Billy! (Ha-ha, jk.)**

**Mrs. Myer Owns.**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 13

Let me tell you, this tree was HUGE. The closest branch I could reach was next to my head. I wrapped both of my hands around the branch and lifted my body up with all the force I had. I had my torso hanging on the branch while I reached for the second one.

"How did you do this?" I said while I lifted myself onto the third.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He laughed back at me.

"No, I'm not." I grabbed for the fourth branch and lost my footing; I grabbed hold of the branch with both my hands and looked down. At least 35 feet stood between me and the floor of this forest. "Edward…"

"God, Bella. Why can't you just leave me alone? You messed up, I'm upset. Sometimes people need time to think." He yelled. I looked up and saw him stand up from the branch he was sitting on and jump and grab the next with his hands. This motion caused my branch to shake. I squeezed my hands tighter on the branch but my fingers slipped.

I felt myself falling towards the earth. It was not like the movies-when everything slows down and you have time to plan out how you'll land. My arm hit a branch with a sickening crack before I hit the ground. I landed on my butt, but my head bounced back and hit the ground with a thud.

I heard the rustling of leaves, and a soft thud. "Bella. Bella!"

Edward crouched down beside me and touched my head. "Bella, are you okay." My head was getting heavy and my eyes were shutting on their own accord.

"No." I whispered. The last thing I remembered before my eyes closed was Edward's face. It was the first time I had seen how hurt he looked. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, it hurt to know I caused it.

I remember sirens, and voices- lots of voices; men's and women's. I remember hearing medical terms I knew nothing about. I remember someone holding my hand. I remember thinking it fit perfectly in mine. I remember how soft it was, and warm. Then, I remember nothing.

0o0o0o0o0

I woke to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes and saw white-a very bright white. I tried to look around me, but my neck wouldn't move. I reached my hand up and felt a padded brace supporting it. I felt for the Velcro strap when a hand stopped me.

"Whoa, don't take that off. It's very important that you keep it on." A soft, velvet voice said. A man came into my view. He had soft and kind ice blue eyes. And pale blonde hair with a long, handsome face. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You fell from a tree, 40 feet. You broke your left arm, a few ribs, and you fractured your right Femur." He spoke slowly, willing me to understand. I nodded. "We've got you on a morphine drip for the pain. If it gets any worse I want you to press this red button-" He pointed at the button beside me. "-To call me, or a nurse. Any questions?"

"When can I take this off?" My voice came out horse.

"In a day or two. We think you may have strained your neck, I want you to just rest for a while." I nodded. "Feel better, Bella." He walked to the door and stopped and turned around. "Your dad is in the waiting room, would you like me to get him?"

"Yes, please." He smiled and nodded. I watched him walk away threw the blinds in the window of my room. Then, I watched my dad walk to the door, still in his police uniform.

"Hey…" I laughed lightly, which hurt.

"Dad, it's okay. Well, I'm not physically. But I'll heal."

"W-What happened?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I messed up, daddy." I hadn't called him daddy since I was little.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" He walked forward and sat of my bed and took my good hand.

I told him, everything. I didn't hold anything back. I felt like I needed to tell him. My dad and I may not have an open relationship, but when I need to tell him something, I know I can trust him and he won't judge me for it.

"It'll be okay. I've seen the way he looks at you, if he really loves you, he'll forgive you. And if he doesn't, than he didn't deserve you anyway. He'd be losing the best thing that ever happened to him." I smiled at him. My dad was pretty good at making me feel better. But I'm still not healed; there was only one person who could do that.

My dad left soon after that, promising that he would return later. I slept for a little while, and then the nurse tried to make me eat some really gross lime Jell-O. Around 3:00 I got a visitor.

"So…How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, I'm okay…but why do you care?" she walked to the edge of my bed and dropped her bag.

"I don't. In fact, I could care less about how you feel right now. I sort of think you deserved it, after what you did to Edward." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"I know you don't believe me, but I do love him. Yes, I thought about doing what Lauren said I did. But I fell in love with him, I really did."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to do it." She barked at me.

"He did the same thing to me first; I just figured it out before it got far." She looked a little surprised at this.

"Still, you hurt him. I don't even know why he saved you."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You hit your head and past out, he called the ambulance. He rode the whole way with you, held your hand. He even stayed in the Trauma room with you. Plus you got the best doctor here- his dad- because he asked for him to help you. It's obvious he loves you, though I don't know why." With that, she turned and walked out.

**A/N: so, I hope you guys liked that. I tried. I really would like it if you told me what you're thinking right now. Review!**

**B/N: 7 MORE DAYS IN A CAST!!! Yay yay yay… Rosalie drama, whoo!!**

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad you're getting your cast off. Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It was summer, and then just this week I started school. I'm a freshman! Not quite as scary as I thought, but the huge sign that said 'Freshman Beware' on the first day did not help!**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 14

Hospitals are boring. Hospitals are scary. Hospitals give you time to think about the people you hurt, people you love, and how you are going to make it up to them. It may be selfish of me to think that he should forgive me, but he only knows one side of the story. He doesn't know how I felt – how I_ feel_. He only knows what he's been told, and that's not a lot.

"Visitor!" I looked towards the door and saw Alice pop her head in.

"Hey Ali." I smiled half-heartedly at her and she walked forward to my bed.

"How are you?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I cannot _believe_ you're asking me that!" I sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. How did she think I felt? I felt like my whole world was just ripped in half, like my heart had been pulled out of my chest.

Honestly, I was starting to blame her. If it wasn't for her stupid idea I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. If she hadn't told me to get back at him, then we could be together right now. I could be in his arms, happy. We could be holding hands somewhere, kissing.

Then I remember that I could have told her no, right away. But I let the fact that she was my best friend influence me. I didn't want to make her mad. _Stupid peer pressure _I thought.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I know that." I looked at her sad eyes, filling with tears that wouldn't spill. "Please get mad at me, yell at me. Tell me it's all my fault, then I can beg for forgiveness and we can come up with an amazing plan to get your man to come back!"

"Alice, I forgive you. Just help me get – wait, did you say_ come_ back?" Alice eyes went from sad, to sympathetic and guarded. She hesitated. "_Tell me_, Alice!"

"He's leaving. He got into some private school in New York, he and his parents thought it would be best…" she trailed off. I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall. I couldn't – wouldn't – let him leave. I had to get up right now, and go get him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Alice screeched, as I tried to get up.

"I'm going to stop him!"

"He's leaving leaving the same day you get out. You can get him then. Besides, this gives you time to think of what you are going to do." I nodded. I had to stop him.

I just had too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was getting out of the hospital today. My dad and Alice, would be coming to get me at 10:25 a.m. Edward's plane to New York left at 11:10. That gave me less than an hour to get to the air port and profess my love for Edward, and hope that he forgives me.

I was told by Alice to be ready by the time they got there, because we would be leaving right then. I got ready 30 minutes early than I had to, so I waited.

_10:00_

_10:05_

_10:10_

_10:15_

_10:20_

"Come on, Bells! It's time to get your man off of a plane!" Alice bounded threw the door, grabbing my crutches from the wall next to me and shoving them in my face.

"Alice, you're early!"

"Yes, because I knew that it would take you 5 minutes to crutch your way to the entrance. So, come on, your dad is waiting in the car!"

Alice was right; it did take me almost 5 minutes to get out to the car. When we got there Alice quickly got me in the car, and my dad took off. I had never seen him speed before, but I guess when your daughter's heat is breaking you do what you have to do.

A car ride that would have taken us an hour, took us only 37 minutes. I had about 10 minutes to catch him before he got on the plane.

"Go get him, Bells." My dad gave me a reassuring smile.

"Move it! Movie it! Move it!" Alice ushered me out of the car, and making people move so that I could crutch threw the crowd. I looked around me, everywhere trying to see where he could be. I took advantage of the bench I was standing next to. I stood atop of it, which was seemingly difficult considering I had a fractured leg. Then, when I could see all around the small airport, I saw a mop of bronze hair.

"EDWARD!" I called his name as loud as I possibly could, but it was no use. Between the noise of the people and the announcer, my voice couldn't be heard. I looked at my watch, 11:09.

"Flight 113 to New York, now boarding." I closed my eyes and turned in the direction I knew Alice would be.

"I'm sorry." She told me as she pulled me in for a hug, which I took gladly. "If it's meant to be, it will." She whispered the last part in my ear. I pulled away slowly and looked at her. She was staring over my shoulder, and as I watched her, her face slowly broke out into a smile. "Oh my god." She said.

I turned to look at what she was looking at, and the sight surprised me as well. "Oh my god!"

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have math homework that I have to finish right now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Maybe this weekend, depending on how much homework I get. Please review, it would make me very happy!**

**B/N: finally, right!? I thought she'd disappeared off the face of the earth!! School starts on Monday for me so I stil have nothing to doa.. Goin into 8th grade. Birthday party tomarrow!!! Excited.**

**Anyway there is no subtle way to say 'REVIEW!!!' so yeah…**


	16. Chapter 15

**So…I feel like a really bad parent right now. Like I promised that I'd do something and then…didn't. Well, I really am sorry. But it's extremely difficult for me to stick to a schedule. My life can get hectic at times, and I forget about the promises I've made. But, I am really very sorry that I did not update when I said I would. We had Early Release from school so I decided I would come home and write for u guys!!! The story is basically over******** I could most likely, maybe, write a sequel. But only if you guys wanted one. But we'll have to see where that goes. OH!!!! And 299 reviews! 1 more till 300 (for those of you who have trouble in math ;) I just want to thank every single one of you who has read this story, and reviewed, and fave'd. You have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**Also I want to say a huge 'THANKS!' To my beta for most of the story Aquamarine Jazz. If I could I would give you a really big hug right now. In fact, I would give you all hugs right now.**

**I'll stop my babbling and give you the next chapter now.**

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 15

When I turned around I saw the last person I expected to see here. Jacob Black stood in front of me with a cheesy grin covering his face. "Bella!" he greeted me with a hug, which was hard with the crutches.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I pulled away from him and looked over my shoulder at Alice. She was looking at me as if saying "WTF!?"

"I'm leaving for a while. There's this half school, half adventure place somewhere up in Canada. I feel like I belong there." He let out a sigh. "You know Bella, there's something I need to ask you." He looked down at me, completely serious.

"Yeah?"

"What the _hell_ happened to you!?" He stepped away from me and gestured up and down my body with his large, russet hand.

"I fell out of a tree…" I mumbled. You could hear his boisterous laughter throughout the building I am sure. Everyone in the vicinity was looking towards us, which caused me to blush, which then caused me to hide in utter embarrassment. "Jake, shut up!" I whispered fiercely. He slowly calmed down and looked down at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells. I know you never returned my feelings towards you, but you should know that I will always be here for you. No matter what." He whispered in my ear. He drew back slowly, and rested one of his hands on the side of my head. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't stop it because he was leaving and I didn't want to hurt him. His lips touched mine lightly, and he pulled away soon after. We said goodbye and I turned back to Alice.

Edward Cullen was standing roughly 6 feet behind her. Close enough to see, but not enough to hear. My mouth was hanging open in shock, and Alice looked at me like I was crazy. I motioned behind her, and she stood shocked as I crutched over to wear he stood.

He looked angry, sad, and devastated all at the same time. When I reached him he looked down at me in disgust. "Edward-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You know, when I saw you here I actually thought you might have come to see me; to try and stop me from leaving, and tell me that all of it was a lie. Then I see you kissing somebody else, and seeing somebody else off." He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he blinked them away quickly. "I can't believe-"

"Edward Cullen! Listen to me; I did come here for you. I came here to tell you the truth, and I came here to beg you to stay." I paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I continued. "It started because Alice was mad when I told her that you were going out with me on a bet. She kept telling me that I needed to stick up for myself and get you back, I never wanted to. And honestly, I don't think I ever really did. I told her I was pretending, but I never was. When I was with you, I was me. I never lied to you. Then, when we went out with Alice and Jasper she said she approved of you, and she knew that my feelings for you were true. Then stupid Lauren Mallory ruins it all. I know that all of this sounds over dramatic, but it's true. I love you, and if you leave I think I might just break down." I let out a sob. I hadn't realized I was crying until now. Hesitantly his long arms enveloped me in a warm, comforting hug.

"I believe you." He whispered. My cries changed from those of desperation, to those of joy. I let go of my crutches and held on to him tightly. He placed his chin on top of my head as I snuggled into him. "Bella, I still need some time." He pulled back slowly.

"What?"

Bella, this is a lot of stuff to just…except. I do believe that you are telling me the truth, but it's still hard." He reached down and picked up my crutches and handed them to me.

"Will it ever be the same again?" I whispered, wishing his answer was the same as mine.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure we were ever meant to be more that friends." A single tear slid down my pale cheeks. His warm thumb brushed it away, and pulled my face up towards his. He gently laid a kiss on my forehead before walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him, he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He told me, with a slight smile on his lips.

The End

**A/N: yes, that is the end. It gives me room to write a sequel if you want one. And believe me, I have tons of ideas. Or, you could continue it in your head. I had a ton of fun writing this, I really felt the emotions too. Sometimes I would start typing forcefully when I thought that the character had aggression. Or I would start feeling sad if they were depressed. So I guess I was pretty depressed the last couple of chapters : /**

**But, really. Thank you. All of you.**

**B/N: yes, it's the fabulously awesome A.J. here (jk =D), beta to this fabulously awesome story! I CANNOT believe it's over and you HAVE to write a sequel, Moe! You have to make these people see sense! Edward and Bella not together, it's like, it's mass hysteria! Volcanoes erupting, World War III, **_**dogs and cats living together- **_**it's just wrong.**

**Ok, end of rant. End of story. *sob* it was awesome, and I loved it, and I loved beta-ing it. Mega hugs to you to, Moe! =D**

**Now go right the sequel.**

**A/N: Yes. i know. It is sad. But i felt like thats where it should end. I don't think the poll is working but i will deffinatley let everybody know if/when i write the sequel. oh, and A.J. you can call me Morgan. Moe is a nickname from my "little sister". REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THE SEQUEL!**


	17. just look and see

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that this is not an update. I got the poll on my page working. So in exactly a weeks time, i will check the poll. Then, whatever you guys want is what i will do. i know that a lot of you have already told me in reviews. but i still would like it if you could vote on the poll.

**please, thanks, and lots of love**

**Morgan:))**


End file.
